California Girls
by breezy-kuki
Summary: Inspired by Katy Perry's California Gurls; Kuki lie there awake, looking at the palm trees above head, when she was greeted by a familiar voice "Whate are you doing here all by yourself after dusk?" Oneshot, KukixNumbuh10, lipstick-lesbianism, FemxFem , rated to be safe.


**[A/N: _*THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE IS IMPORTANT TO OBTAIN IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND WHO ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IS IN THIS PLOT (and no, there is no OC; hope that doesn't disappoint.)* _You all are firmiliar with the beautiful Numbuh 10 correct? Well, unfortunately her real name is unknown, so I decided to name her Tammy! :3 If you wish to Call Numbuh 10 Tammy in any of your stories, please feel free to do so! This story is set into their teen years, Kuki is 15 and Tammy is 14. Oh, and Italics are thoughts.]**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, those who do ended it :( I also don't own California Girls, Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg do. ...Also I don't own a pair of Betty Boop Coca-Cola pj pants! :C they're SO AWESOME! X3 *sighs* I'll get them one day..lol back to the story!

* * *

Kuki lie there awake, just looking at the tall palm trees above her head, when she was greeted with a familiar voice  
"What are you doing here all by yourself after dusk?" the voice said  
"Oh.., I was just thinking about some stuff..." she explained sitting up, trying not to trail off back into her deep, conflicted thoughts.  
"Want to talk about it?" Tammy said as she sat down next to her  
"Um..." Kuki looked away, a slight pink blush grazing her delicate porcelain cheeks. _How am I supposed to explain to the girl I think I like that I've been thinking about ending the friendly rivalry existing between us for the past two years, and trading it in for something greater than friendship? We're not even technically friends! True it's decimated recently from steady burns to a few sparks here and there... but...  
_her thoughts were soon interrupted by Tammy's soft voice gently inquiring of her silence "Kuki? ...Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah...I think, I mean... no. Not completely."  
"Well what's on your mind?"  
She paused, and then looked directly into Tammy's enticing green eyes, trying not to let her breath escape her throat before searching for the words to answer with.  
"I've been thinking about you and I lately -"  
"Well great minds think alike." Tammy broke with a smile, which Kuki returned  
"Yeah." She calmly responded, both of them turning to look at the calm, still waters of the California Beach they're on. Deciding to take a risk, Kuki turned to her left where Tammy rested beside her.

"Tammy..." she whispered softly  
"Yea?" The other teenager responded while turning to face the Asian girl on her right. Kuki leaned in and closed her eyes, while Tammy responded to her body language by doing the same. The black-haired girl gently pressed soft, full lips to the red head's gentle, tender ones. A hand ran up Kuki's arm to rest on her neck, while another ran down Tammy's sides to her hips. Their lips continued to mingle and dance together while quiet moans escaped both of their throats. Some time passed under the moonlight, and the dance between their lips had went from 'at arms length' to, quite literally, pressed close and moving rhythmically together; all the while the california breeze brushing past them, blowing long, red locks into raven black ones. After their first kiss together, the breeze calmed and their heads parted slightly past an inch. Both girls catching their breath, while looking into one another's eyes, Tammy moved to speak. Instead, at a loss for words, she sighed and smiled. Kuki, composure beginning to regain itself within her, made another bold move.

"Safe to say things have changed between us huh?"  
Tammy giggled a little, "Yeah, I'd say so."  
"First enemies, then frenemies, and now..."  
"Now...?"  
"Now you tell me; what do you think we are?"  
After taking a moment to think, Tammy cleverly responded "Well, I don't know what we are now; but I know what I'd like us to be." while gaining a little boldness herself and leaning her shoulder closer to the girl at her side.  
"I think you're getting at the same thing I am." Kuki responded, with a sly smile on her face as she also slid closer to the girl at her side.  
"Are getting at you being my girlfriend, and vise versa?"  
"Of course." she stated as her smile sweetened  
"Than you are; but there's something I want to make clear first."  
A puzzled expression spreading across her porcelain face, Kuki asked "What's that?" clearly caught off-guard.  
"...I'm not looking for anything serious right now. I'm not saying that I'm going to put you in my back pocket, or that I want you to do that to me, but I just want to let you know I'm not looking for my soul mate right now."  
At this, Kuki had to repress a giggle, as not to offend her soon-to-be girlfriend. "Well I like a lady who knows what she wants." she began, "I wouldn't imagine you would be looking for your soulmate, seeing as we're only in high school. But I want to make something clear also;" *  
*A surprised look crossed Tammy's half-moonlit face  
"I wouldn't dream of putting you in my back pocket."  
And at this, Tammy felt fuzziness and warmth radiating from the girl next to her manifest itself on her face in the form of a smile. Only to enjoy even more the words which were next to flow from the other's mouth  
"Besides, I'd much rather show you off to the rest of the world."  
"Same here babe, you're gorgeous!" Tammy said before leaning in towards her new girlfriend, and placing a warm kiss on her cheek; then after to feel a small hand gently placed on the side of her face, motioning her to lean back in as she began to pull away. A small peck from tender lips placed upon her own following. Both girls smiled as they leaned back planning to moonstare hand-in-hand for a little while; only to be interrupted, turning their heads to the left behind them, as they heard voices of their commerads calling from the distance.

"Tammy? Kuki? Where are you guys? It's getting late!" Nigel called out to them  
"Yeah, you should stay close so I can protect you Tammy!" She heard a _vaguely _familiar voice speak to her in a somewhat of a suggestive tone. At this she groaned in annoyance and turned to the girl by her side  
"Speaking of showing you off, let's go catch up to them; you wouldn't mind if I flaunted you in front of Hoagie would you? You know the full extent of how much he's been pestering me to go out with him since he met me."  
"Yeah, come on Kuki babe! Just come out already and let me protect you!" Ace called from the distance with Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby at his side.  
Kuki giggled slightly "Not at all, only if you wouldn't mind me doing the same thing with you in front of Ace; that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer!"  
The laughter spread to Tammy for a moment before she answered the request with "Deal. ...So, why don't we just do what he asks and 'come out'?" she winked "Then maybe they'll both get the hint and back off."  
"Good idea." Kuki stated, pressing her hand upon her knee-cap to get up, reaching a hand out to Tammy to aid her in doing the same.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Tammy rhetorically inquired before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and running off to the rest of the group to go show off their newfound more-than friendship.

* * *

**[A/N: I hope you all liked it! Jus' a little something I whipped up for the summer, I mean we all enjoy a change of pace now and then right? Summer = perfect time for writing a little lesbi-action/Yuri no? I've had the idea for this couple for a while now, over 4 months actually, but Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg's 'California Girls' really pushed me to put it into writing because Tammy reminds me of a California Girl, and I haven't ever imagined Kuki to be one to discriminate. c; Anyway, you don't have to review, and if you do please don't hold back, I use flames to roast my marshmallows with :3 *yummy* ! Lol, either way, thanks for your valuable time!]**


End file.
